


The chance that won't come twice... Probably

by mildsweetness



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dusk Till Dawn AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm a dumb writer who can't just make them fuck in peace without adding realism to it, M/M, Read the previous tags again before you proceed, Smut, They are breaking the law and they know it, They literally talked about it, Underage Sex, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildsweetness/pseuds/mildsweetness
Summary: Somas and Tamathony ran out of ammo to support them in their fight against the zombies, so they had to hide in the nearest empty building. There, they're trapped, after locking themselves in from the swarming zombies outside. They now have to wait for someone to help them out of there.For Somas to be trapped alone with the person he likes, it sure isn't good. Or is it?





	The chance that won't come twice... Probably

**Author's Note:**

> 1- I SUCK AT TITLES. PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL  
2- I wrote this before the event dropped so I had to pull their characterization off on my own. Please take this with a grain of salt  
3- AGE SWAP TAMASOU AGE SWAP TAMASOU AGE SWAP TAMASOU!!! OLDER TAMAKI!!! YOUNGER SOUGO!!!!!  
4- Before you proceed, they REALLY talk about the possibility of them breaking the law I'm not joking. If this will make you feel uncomfortable, here's your warning AGAIN. I don't wanna hear any complaints afterwards. Please.
> 
> Finally, this is my first time posting smut publicly (I don't write it a lot, or write anything at all much for that matter, oops) so I'm nervous!! But I do truly hope you enjoy it!!!

This was pretty much a very dangerous situation.

And no, it was not dangerous for his life, but for his heart and his horny ass.

Somas, the high schooler who got involved in the mess they were in right now somehow, and Tamathony, the special I.DOL unit agent were alone in a small convenience store they’d just run into, escaping from the zombies clamouring outside.

Somas could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as an extended arm that belonged to the older agent shielded him, momentarily holding his breath as his gaze pierced through the entrance they’d just blocked to keep the zombies away. 

It wasn’t entirely dark, but it wasn’t too bright either, so how in the world did this faint illumination only serve to make Tamathony’s hot side profile more enticing than it should be?! 

Another two minutes passed in silence, and with how Somas was shamelessly staring at the man beside him, he noticed it immediately when his face started to relax. 

“Looks like we’re safe for now, they can’t come in here, and there doesn’t seem to be any zombie hiding here.” Tamathony said, the strain that was in his voice a moment ago was replaced with a soothing one as he eyed the high schooler reassuringly. “But we’re out of ammo and we can’t fight. So for now we’re trapped here, and will continue to be so for a long time until help arrives.” 

Fortunately and unfortunately for Somas, he was trapped with the man he had a crush on since day 1 they met in those abnormal circumstances. Being trapped in an abandoned place was enough to send him to an overdrive of adrenaline, but with the person he had romantic feelings for too? He wasn’t sure his heart could take it

“At least we’re lucky that we ran into a convenience store. It doesn’t look so damaged and we can have some nutritional supply here.” Somas decided to finally break his own silence as he looked around with an expression full of excitement. Of course, it was an abandoned place, damaged by the devoid-of-logic zombies. But Somas was sure they could find some undamaged canned food and bottled water. 

“Are you gonna look around? If you do then find me some pudding drink please.” Tamathony said from behind him, dropping himself to the floor to lie down and rest for a bit. Fatigue finally washed over him the moment he could relax and feel safe from the zombies, not even worried about the possibility of others finding them since he always had his GPS on him. It was only a matter of when they’ll be found.

“I will try to find any good one for you! Somas said with a smile, amused with the man he liked, and how he was such a reliable, sharp person, but also had his cute side like that. 

Somas took off and looked around the store, walking around was difficult, and shelves were badly destroyed. Food was spilled all over and some of it was starting to rot badly. Hadn’t it been for the fact that they were used to the zombie’s extremely stinky smell, he would’ve been suffering by the smell of rotten food. 

However, he was so intent on finding anything edible for both of them. They would need as much of that whenever they had the chance and he wasn’t going to let it slip. As he continued searching, he stopped as his eyes caught something. That thing being an undamaged small bottle of lube laying astray on the ground, away from it’s supposed shelf. It must’ve rolled there when zombies attacked the store.

Cautiously and nervously, Somas picked it up, all kinds of dirty thoughts flowing into his head at the mere sight of this thing. He felt himself get warm in his lower half just at the thought of being in the same space with his secret crush and a bottle of lube. Tamathony stretching him out in preparation for the much bigger cock that he was going to put in him soo-

Shaking his head violently, Somas brought himself back to reality, then he quickly checked it was unused and in good condition before he tossed it in his pants pockets quickly. Even if he himself was convinced this would only be nothing but mere dirty dreams, he would still take every opportunity to make it seem more realistic, even if this opportunity was having a lube on him. 

_ ‘Also, who knows how things will turn out after all.’ _

Somas’ body reacted enough to his thoughts with a shudder, his cock had started getting hard in his pants. He tried to calm himself down mentally, the last thing he needed was to get fully hard in front of the other.

After a while, he returned to where Tamathony was waiting with the food he’d found, only to see the other was shirtless and using his own top to lay down onto. 

Opening an eye, Tamathony looked at the younger who was standing with wide eyes and mouth agape. Realizing that this was probably because he was taken off guard by the older being shirtless all of a sudden, he smiled apologetically and sat up. “Aaa-! Sorry, it’s too hot in here and I needed to cool off a little.” Tamathony explained. 

“No, it’s no big deal, I was just surprised.” Said Somas, forcing his eyes to snap away from the perfect shirtless body in front of him to look at what he was holding. “I didn’t find any Pudding Drink but I found candy bars, is that fine?” Somas was doing his best to keep himself under check and not let his mind return to those dirty fantasies, but it was getting more difficult with how the older agent reached his hands out to help relieve Somas from what he was holding. “It’s fine, I like candy bars! But wow, Somas, you managed to get so much! I guess we can live off those for days, both of us.”

“Days?!” Somas freaked out, spending days with him alone would be too much for his heart and frantically, his barely controlled horniness. 

However, Tamathony misunderstood why Somas freaked out like that. “I mean, not necessarily. We’ll be found quickly, don’t worry! I’m just saying hypothetically. Hypo.thetically!” 

“No… I’m not worried-” Somas felt his body getting those subtle invisible shudders of arousal again, unable to control where his mind went with wild fantasies. Those strong arms holding him. The feel of those muscles under his lips. The sensation of that chest pressing to his own back as he pounded into him---

Once again, Somas tried to slap himself back into reality. “I’m not worried, I’m sure we...will…” Somas trailed off the moment he realized that the pair of blue eyes were staring at him with an unusually complicated expression. He didn’t need to ask why though, as he could clearly feel the strain of his own erection in his pants. He got hard on the spot. In front of Tamathony. 

“Fuck.” Was all Somas managed to say. 

Tamathony stood up and picked his shirt with him, turning to walk to the back of the store. “I’ll just wait there, you can, uh, get finished with that before it becomes annoying.” He said with his tone as normal as he could muster without getting awkward, leaving Somas speechless. Of course something like that wouldn’t spur him into action. Of course he’d leave him to deal with it alone.

Of course, he was an adult, probably had sex many times with pretty ladies. And a special combat unit agent. Something like that wouldn’t bother him much. _ Somas _ being like that in front of him wouldn’t affect him. 

He never knew what Tamathony’s sexuality was, and even if he were into men he never pressed for a real chance past his imagination, so why did this upset him? 

Somas grabbed Tamathony’s hand before he disappeared from his sight, stopping the other, which prompt Tamathony to turn and look at him. Before he could get a word out, Somas spoke. “Kiss me.”

A blink and a stupid look made their way onto Tamathony’s face, looking at the other’s face. “What?!” Tamathony exclaimed, his own heart pounding at the suddenness of the words and actions. Why would he make such brazen request? And why was Somas’ face all determined, his eyes carried such fierce fire and desire?

“I said, kiss me!” Somas pulled Tamathony closer by the hand, surprising the already-shocked Tamathony. “Or what, are you not into guys?” 

“No, that's not it!” Tamathony pulled his hand away from Somas’ grip, looking away from him. “I am, but-”

“But I’m a high schooler? So you can’t?” Somas’ gaze was turning fiercer and hornier with every passing minute, making Tamathony himself feel _ things. _He didn’t hate that, in fact, Somas caught his attention in more ways than one. And with the way the other was making this “fuck me” expression, he would be lying if he denied this turned him on.

“Yeah, the law-”

“Fuck the law. This city is fucked up anyway, so why does it matter?” Somas said rather calmly but firmly, slowly walking Tamathony back to the wall. “We could die today, tomorrow, the day after. We may not be able to make it until we’re standing in the court for this.” Tamathony felt his back hit the cold, dusty wall behind him, Next, he felt Somas warm hands on his own forearms. “I’m not gonna die without at least having sex with the man I love.” 

Being left speechless by the boy trapping him to the wall, Tamathony looked down, sky blue eyes locked with fierce violet ones. It was too much, the temptation was too much, the confession was _ too much. _ So he wasn’t the only one having feelings? It was mutual? And why the hell did he say he’d die, he wasn’t going to allow it anyway.

“Tamathony. Please…” A needy whisper was all it took Tamathony to break free from his mental restraints and give in, he pulled the younger closer and kissed him, only for the kiss to be returned with burning passion and for Somas’ arms to wrap around his neck. 

Tamathony was no new to kissing. He wasn’t a virgin. But this kiss… this one felt so different despite it being a familiar act. It sent his heart into a frenzy, and he hugged the other even tighter, feeling Somas’ erection pressing against him. The kiss deepened and became a hungry, desperate clashing of tongues and teeth. 

Tamathony lifted Somas off the ground by his thighs, and Somas’ legs immediately locked around Tamathony’s waist, changing the angle of the kiss. Tamathony groped Somas’ ass while Somas started feeling all around Tamathony’s upper body shamelessly with his hands. The heat shared between them was rapidly rising. Too much that Somas couldn’t stand the clothes on his skin anymore. 

Tamathony blindly walked them back to where they originally were after he broke the kiss, letting small whines as Somas nibbled and kissed at Tamathony’s neck. He was truly desperate, but also happy that he wasn’t denied. Somas’ heart was a mess of happiness as much as his lower half was a mess of arousal. He would’ve probably cried and blushed if he wasn’t too turned on for any of that.

Tamathony gently placed Somas on the ground, catching his chin before any word came out to kiss him again. He worked on Somas buttons, undoing them one after the other and feeling the soft skin beneath them. At this simple touch, Somas moaned, desperately trying to get himself out of his pants. Until he remembered the lube in his pocket, so he broke off the kiss once again to show it to Tamathony. “Here, I found this earlier.”

Tamathony had a surprised face before his expression turned amused yet his cheeks were tinted with a light blush while he completely took off Somas shirt. “Did you have this in your mind ever since we got here?” It was a genuine question, though he supposed it came off as a tease. He was fine with both. 

“Well not.. Exactly...” Acting as if he was a child who’d done a bad thing, Somas suddenly felt embarrassed and blushed. 

That was adorable.

Tamathony took the lube from Somas’ hand and placed it nearby, then he helped both of them get rid of their clothes in record time after making sure he’d used his shirt to lay Somas down on it, then he hovered over the younger. 

Somas heart was beating violently again at the sight of Tamathony above him like that, his long hair framing his face beautifully as he looked down at him. “Say it again.”

“Huh?” Somas blinked. 

“Say that you love me again.” Tamathony clarified. 

Reaching his hands out to cup Tamathony’s face, Somas managed the most affectionate, loving look of his, mixed with unusual bashfulness at the words he was about to say. “I love you, Tamathony. I love you.” 

Hearing the words like that, Tamathony could only blush in return, leaning in to give Somas a chaste, soft kiss on the lips, then his jaw, then moved down to his neck. 

Holding back a whimper, Somas fingers combed through Tamathony’s hair, nudging him to look at him once again, which Tamathony did. “That’s it? I’m not gonna hear your answer?” 

“I love you too, Somas. I’m happy that you do too.” Tamathony said in a soft tone then returned to where he was, kissing Somas neck with passion and biting softly there, enough to make him feel it but not to leave a mark. It’d be a headache explaining things to everyone later.

Feeling relief wash over him, Somas relaxed his head back on the ground, letting Tamathony do as he pleased to him. He was happy, super happy, super blessed… 

A moan forced itself out of Somas mouth when Tamathony started playing with his nipples, taking one in his mouth and the other between his fingers. He experimented with lapping, biting, rolling and sucking until he learned what elicited the lewdest noises from Somas, each and every sound he made went straight to Tamathony’s erection. Both of them were getting more and more turned on with each passing second.

Kissing his way down Somas’ body, Tamathony reached his cock, pulsating and heavy against his stomach. He barely had any stimulation there, so Tamathony graced him with a stroke on his cock, making the younger moan wantonly and buck into his hand. 

Tamathony moved back to kiss Somas again, languidly and slowly moving his hand up and down Somas’ cock as he forced his tongue into Somas mouth. Somas was moaning a lot, but it was muffled by the kiss, desperately clinging to Tamathony’s shoulders and fucking into his hand. 

“What do you want me to do?” Tamathony pulled away from the kiss, panting and looking at Somas with lustful eyes. Yet his words were gentle and loving, being whispered like that in his face.

“I want you inside.” Somas answer came instantly, feeling himself aching to be filled already, despite being a virgin who’s never had his ass fucked before, but he instinctively just _ needed _it.

“Is it your first time?” Tamathony asked, finally removing his hand from Somas dick and picking up the lube. 

“N-No.” Somas whimpered at the loss of pleasure on his cock, but in the back of his mind he was glad his reaction would cover for his lie.

However, Tamathony didn’t buy it. He looked at Somas with a raised eyebrow in disbelief. “Hmm, really?”

“Fine.” Somas huffed. “It’s my first.” Somas gave in and admitted it. ‘_ He could tell… As expected of I.DOL unit operator… Sharp as hell.’ _

“Heh.” Tamathony grinned in victory. And Somas blushed in shame. “It’s fine, really!! Nothing to be ashamed of.” Tamathony added, and Somas only smiled in relief. However the smile was washed off his face as he was kissed again. A deep, passionate, and loving kiss that took all his breath and clouded his mind. 

Before he knew it, Tamathony inserted a knuckle inside of his hole, and Somas immediately tensed around him, a natural reaction to the intrusion. 

“It’s fine.” Tamathony whispered soothingly against Somas’ lips. “Just relax, I won’t hurt you. But help me and relax, okay?” Somas nodded to his words, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. Tamathony resumed kissing him, this time it was tender, sweet and relaxing. One that Somas easily melted into until Tamathony’s entire finger was inside of him. Somas was no new to a finger inside of himself, he was used to doing it to himself after all. So he quickly adapted, and before he knew it he loosened up with Tamathony’s ministrations. A second finger was added and soon after Tamathony began scissoring and stretching, then Tamathony pulled away from the kiss to watch Somas’ reactions and expressions.

Somas seemed he was enjoying it, proved by the little whimpers he let out, the way his mouth was agape and his eyes closed, savoring the sensation. When two fingers weren’t enough anymore, Tamathony added a third, anticipation eating at his nerves to have his cock replace his fingers. 

Tamathony wasn’t the only one who was anticipating that. 

Somas head was filled with thoughts about how it’d feel with Tamathony inside of him with each movement of his fingers. It would be his first time having something as big inside of him, so he was a little scared, but he was also so… turned on. So impatient to be fucked. He trusted Tamathony would make him feel great, he could only be excited to learn of this greatness. 

Three fingers became not enough, and Somas was loose enough he felt empty on those fingers and had to buck against them, hoping it’d get the desired friction. However, Tamathony pulled his fingers out, hearing the other whine at the loss as he frantically grabbed the bottle once again to pour some of the lube on his neglected dick. 

The touch of his hand as he worked to spread the lube on his cock made him hiss, he nearly moaned at the sensation. Somas watched with half-lidded eyes, taking in the sight of Tamathony’s lust filled face and hungry stare. 

Somas felt lucky, the luckiest person on earth right then, to have this person with him, doing such an intimate thing together. 

Positioning himself at Somas’ entrance, Tamathony let the head of his cock prod by the hole, and Somas shuddered, wrapping his arms around Tamathony’s neck as he threw him an expectant, excited look. But there was no denying the bit of fear they also carried, which was natural. 

“I love you.” Tamathony whispered, placing a soft peck on Somas lips before he slipped the head of his cock in. Somas bit his lips as he felt a little pain and discomfort at the stretch, but it wasn’t unmanageable. However despite it all, he still felt the happiness of it all, the effect of Tamathony’s words on his heart, he helplessly smiled. 

Tamathony’s hand buried itself in Somas’ white hair and started stroking him to help him relax while he eased himself inside of him inch by inch. The gesture was very appreciated by Somas, who felt loved greatly as the other was filling him slowly. Tamathony, in such a short period of time, already turned his world upside down and filled his life in every possible way. 

Love was something that could be magical like that, he came to learn this fact.

“Hey, are you okay?! Does it hurt?” He was pulled out of his thoughts with Tamathony’s concerned voice, and a concerned finger wiping at the corner of his eye. He must’ve teared up.

“No, it doesn’t at all. I’m just happy.” Somas answered honestly, and Tamathony’s worried expression turned into that of endearment. “Geez, Somas you’re cute.” Somas blushed at the words, but it was wiped clean off his face with a final push from Tamathony, and he was then buried inside of Somas to the hilt. 

Both of them were panting at the sensation, and Tamathony waited patiently for Somas to get adjusted to the feeling and allow him to start moving. “M...Move please.” Somas said in a horny, needy tone, his eyes glazed with lust and want. 

Tamathony didn’t need to be told twice, and he more than gladly pulled out until only the head remained inside before pushing back in, the movement sending jolting sensation all over Somas body. Soon, Tamathony was moving at a steady pace, and Somas was clinging to Tamathony’s shoulders tightly to the point his nails scraped the skin there, but neither of them cared at the moment. 

They locked eyes, and without a word kissed passionately, Tamathony picking up the pace and changing the angle to try and find Somas sweet spot.

Somas was floating with the pleasure and the searing sensation he felt was building steadily in his groin. This was amazing, so amazing he couldn’t put it into words. He never imagined the real thing would be so good, and Tamathony on the other hand was doing his best to ensure both of them enjoyed every move, every thrust, every moment, all of it. 

With one particular thrust, Somas felt an electrifying pleasure shot through his body. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. It was then that Tamathony knew he thrusted into his sweet spot, and he started fucking into this spot over and over with great force and speed, making Somas see stars and moan nonstop. 

Tamathony felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, and tried to calculate when to pull out through the hazy pleasure that fogged his mind so he wouldn’t come inside Somas. However, Somas locked his legs around him, looking at him with the horniest look he had yet to offer that day.  
  
“Do it-” A whimper, ”-inside. I’m close--” Somas demanded with a soft moan, and Tamathony was too desperate to say no. In the back of his mind he knew Somas would struggle later to clean it up, but that wasn’t up for consideration in the heat and intimacy they shared right then. 

Tamathony reached out to grab Somas’ cock, he gave him a few strokes before Somas came undone, coming into Tamathony’s hand and spasming around him as his orgasm hit him like a rock. Somas’ voice felt distant to him as he moaned with his orgasm, feeling Tamathony pounding into him until he stilled and came inside Somas. Somas whimpered weakly, the sensation of Tamathony’s cum shooting inside of him made him shudder. 

Both of them felt boneless and tired from their lovemaking session, Tamathony barely managed to hold himself onto his forearm as to not completely fall over Somas as he pulled himself out. When he looked again, Somas was staring at him with satisfied eyes, and a smile on his face.

“So, how was that?” Tamathony asked, his breath stabilize once again. 

“_ Amazing. _” Somas said with what resembled a whisper, making Tamathony feel proud and good with the praise, then he pulled Tamathony in for a kiss, which Tamathony gladly gave. A slow, satisfied, and affectionate long kiss. 

“Thank you.” Somas whispered after the kiss was over, and Tamathony lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms. “You think the bathroom here works well enough to clean up?” Tamathony asked.

“You know stores bathroom are hardly usable on normal days.” Somas retorted. 

“You’re right. Guess there’s no cleaning up then.”  
  
“In that case…” Somas said, sitting up while Tamathony watched him lazily from his spot. Suddenly, Somas was straddling his waist, looking down at him with a sultry expression, surprising the older with his move.

“We might as well just do whatever we want until they arrive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far to read this note, then thank you so so much!!!! I hope you enjoyed it? If you did, kudos and comments are veeery appreciated O(>w<)O


End file.
